Mistletoe and Wine
by evieeden
Summary: Bella is all alone in Seattle this Christmas. Can an old school friend give her some festive cheer? A smutty E/B one-shot.


_**Bella is all alone in Seattle this an old school friend give her some festive cheer?**_

_**A smutty E/B one-shot.**_

**Thanks to my beta for TCG ms_ambrosia who kindly agreed to beta this for me just because I asked. She rocks and works so hard so kudos to her.**

**I own nothing except a plotline and a dirty mind.**

**Merry Christmas everyone J**

* * *

**BPOV**

The bright Christmas lights were sparkling in the windows of the shops, carollers on the corner of the street were singing out their festive cheer and children ran screaming around their parents, their bouncing fuelled by copious amounts of sugar. The season to rejoice and be merry had descended enthusiastically upon Seattle.

God, it was depressing.

Or maybe that was just because I was sat alone in Starbucks on Christmas Eve with not a friend or family member in sight. No one to spend tomorrow with. The most exciting of my plans tomorrow involved me, some homemade mulled wine and _It's a Wonderful Life_ on cable.

It was my own fault of course; I had gone home intending to spend Christmas with Charlie, only to find that not only was he planning on spending Christmas working, but that spending time with him also meant spending time with Billy and Jacob Black. Billy and Charlie I could cope with; just stick them in front the game on TV and feed them at regular intervals and they'd be happy. But Jake...

I had hoped that my leaving Forks for college and then settling away from home to work in Seattle would rid him of the delusion that we would make a perfect couple, but instead my absence had only seemed to encourage him. I think he was expecting that I would go out into the big wide world, find that all men were bastards, and realise that what I had waiting for me in Forks was so much better.

It really wasn't.

He had followed me everywhere I went, constantly invading my father's house and cropping up unexpectedly around town wherever I went. He had even gate-crashed my dinner with Angela, an old friend from school. He had shown up at the restaurant where we were eating claiming that it was 'such a coincidence' that he had happened to be in Port Angeles that evening too and we didn't mind if he joined us at the cinema after as well, did we?

It had all come to a head yesterday, when he had cornered me in the kitchen whilst our fathers were in the lounge next door, telling me that I shouldn't fight my feelings anymore and he felt the same way. I had nearly snorted out loud at that; if he felt the same way as I did then why wasn't he wincing away at the very sight of me. Backing me against the sink he had leaned in to kiss me, a smug grin, which would automatically annoy me anyway, gracing his face.

He forgot I was a cop's daughter, though. He forgot that Charlie had sent me away to college with a decade's supply of pepper spray, a crash course in self-defence and an assurance that I was entitled to use both if I felt like anyone was taking advantage of me. I don't think he was expecting me to have to use any of it on his best friend's son.

By the time Charlie and Billy crashed through the kitchen door, Jacob was lying in the foetal position on the floor, whimpering as one hand cupped his balls and the other wiped frantically at his eyes. I had then proceeded to blithely announce to Charlie that as he was working on Christmas day, I was going to go back to Seattle early to spend the holidays with my best friend Alice and her family. What I didn't tell him was that Alice was spending Christmas in Texas with her boyfriend Jasper, meeting his parents for the first time.

So here I was spending Christmas Eve with nothing but a Jane Austen novel and a frappachino for company. Wallowing in my misery I set my book down, marking the page I had reached, and propped my chin up on my hand. Staring outside the windows, I spent a pleasant half-hour people watching, making up stories about those who ventured into the coffee shop for their caffeine fix.

And then I saw him...

I would have recognised him anywhere, the copper hair and green eyes not having changed much since my last glimpse of him at our graduation ceremony five years ago.

Edward Cullen.

Forks High's very own bad boy.

Edward Cullen with his tattooed arm-sleeves and body piercings. Edward Cullen who rode into school every day on a motorbike, cigarette firmly gripped between his lips. Edward Cullen who treated most of the girls in school with barely concealed contempt and only ever seemed to interact with his adopted brother Emmett. Edward Cullen who only ever dated college girls and didn't even know that I existed, let alone knew that I had had a massive crush on him.

Sure, he wasn't ever openly hostile towards me; I sat next to him in Biology and we were forced to work together in class a lot, but if he ever did acknowledge me I was just the nerdy girl that he was forced to be lab partners with.

Edward Cullen – who I just realised I was openly gawking at. Thank God he hadn't noticed.

Scrambling to open to my book, I held it in front of my face, covertly peering at him over the top. He had approached the counter by now and was placing his order with the barista. Whilst his main features hadn't changed, his body certainly had, and I would know; I'd spent two years at school studying it in fine detail.

His face was slightly slimmer, the loss of any remaining puppy fat leaving his features more chiselled and refined. His body had bulked up slightly, his lean gangliness making way for more muscle definition, a fact highlighted by the tight grey t-shirt that covered his chest. Jeans covering his sculpted ass, heavy-set boots and an open leather jacket completed his outfit.

He was, for lack of a better word, mouth-watering.

...and he was turning to face in my direction.

I gasped, feeling my skin already beginning to heat with embarrassment, and ducked my face so that it was completely covered by my book.

Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths I told myself to get a grip and stop acting like the immature teenage girl I used to be.

Taking one last deep breath, I lowered my book and glanced towards the counter, only to jerk back when I was faced with the chest that I had been oogling only a few seconds before.

Moving my head upwards I slowly met the gaze of the man now standing gazing at me with amusement.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" He gestured towards my table and it took me a few minutes to realise that he wanted to sit at the chair opposite me. I hadn't even realised how packed the coffee house had become; I was too enamoured by the honeyed voice that had momentarily swept over me.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me as I continued to gape at him. Pulling myself together, I shut my mouth with an audible click.

"Um, of course. Feel free," I stammered, blushing again before deciding to hide behind my book once more. Holding my copy of Wuthering Heights as a barrier between us, I mentally berated myself for acting like such a gormless idiot. At that point I was glad that he didn't appear to recognise me, no doubt if he did it would lower his already poor opinion of me.

Peeking over the top of my book, I was surprised to see Edward smiling over his coffee at me. Flushing heavily, I lowered my book, fighting to meet his stare head on. At this, his grin grew bigger and the way it lit up his face struck me dumb once more.

I couldn't for the life of me work out what I had done to merit such attention from the boy – no, man – I had fantasized about since my schooldays.

"So tell me, Bella Swan, what are you doing by yourself in Seattle this Christmas Eve?"

Oh God, he recognized me. How did he recognize me? Despite being his lab partner for the best part of two years I didn't even know that he knew my name, let alone paid enough attention to what I looked like back then so as to identify me five years down the line.

"You know who I am," I blurted out, too overcome by amazement and embarrassment to even think about censoring my words.

A look of confusion crossed Edward's face and he ran one finely-boned hand through his hair, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, yeah," he said slowly. "We went to school together... in Forks. Edward Cullen." He pointed towards himself.

"No, no, I know who you are," I interjected quickly. Too quickly by the crooked smirk which flashed upon his face. "I just..." I shrugged, lost for words.

Edward took another sip of his drink. "So are you not going back home for Christmas then?" he repeated.

"Oh, I did," I assured him, before adding lamely, "but then I came back again."

His forehead creased with confusion again and I felt compelled to clarify the situation. "My dad's working tomorrow and I didn't feel like spending Christmas at home by myself."

"So are you staying with friends or your boyfriend tomorrow then?"

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend... or friends," I amended to avoid making it sound like I was desperately single.

"You don't have friends?" The smirk was back again and I nearly whimpered at the sight.

Horror then struck at the realization that not only had I made it apparent that I wasn't in a relationship, but also that I had now told him that I didn't have any friends. _Who does that?_

I struggled to explain. "No, I mean I do have friends. Of course I have friends. Who doesn't? Not that I think it's some people's fault if they don't. I mean good friends are really hard to find, right? But I do... have friends, I mean. It's just that they're not here right now. It's not that I don't have any, ok?" I finished my incoherent speech rather defiantly, despite not having a clue as to what I'd just said.

Edward continued to amusedly stare at me over his mug and I began to fidget. Why wasn't he saying anything?

_He's not saying anything Bella, because you just made a complete fool of yourself in front of him. _

God, it was just like being back at school again, with me stuttering away in Biology, completely overawed by the very sight of him, whilst he regarded my actions and words with a cool disinterest.

Deciding my best option was to just get out of there before I lost what little remaining pride I had, I shoved my forgotten book into my bag and stood up. "I should be going."

Refusing to look at Edward, I stared straight ahead as I wriggled around the table. Taking two steps towards the door I was halted in my tracks when a leather-clad arm shot out in front of me, blocking my way out.

"Here."

My eyes followed the arm's length until they lit upon the small white rectangular card gripped between two fingers. I stared at the card as if it held all the secrets of the universe before tentatively reaching out to grasp it in my sweaty palm.

Still avoiding Edward's gaze, I studied the print.

_Edward Cullen. Professional Photography._

His number.

Edward Cullen had just given me his number.

"I'm not meeting up with anyone tomorrow either. Just call if you get lonely."

Blushing furiously, I nodded my head before scurrying away as fast as I could.

Reaching my apartment I collapsed on the sofa in complete shock before looking at the card once more.

Edward Cullen.

I just talked to Edward Cullen. The same Edward Cullen who had inspired many an erotic fantasy of ripped clothes and sexual bliss.

Stumbling my way to the kitchen I placed the card on the counter before opening my well-stocked liquor cabinet. No, I'm not an alcoholic. Alice had decided last year when I moved into my own apartment that if I had to be sad and lonely Bella who never went on dates, I should at least have a fully stocked alcohol collection. Apparently I'd still be lonely, but at least this way I would be happy about it.

After pouring a glass of wine I made my way into my bathroom and my beloved claw-footed tub. I swear that tub was the only reason I rented this place. Stripping off, I stepped into the warm water, allowing it to soothe me somewhat.

At this point I had two options: I could call Edward Cullen, or not.

No clear choice was presenting itself to me right now. If I called him, did this mean he was interested in me? Maybe he was interested, but just as a friend. How was I supposed to tell between interested and _interested_ interested? This bath was supposed to be relaxing me, yet all I could do was debate between calling Edward and not calling Edward.

Reaching for my glass of wine on the floor, I chugged it back in one go, before heaving my wet body over the side of the bath. Dressing in my gown, I sidled back to the kitchen and the card, tunnel vision blinding me as I poured a second glass of wine.

Maybe I should just make this decision after a good night's sleep, I decided. The two glasses of wine in quick succession sent me swaying down the hall to my bedroom where I collapsed onto my mattress. Snuggling under the covers, I waited for sleep to take me.

Only it didn't.

Huffing, I rolled over and glanced at the clock. Ah, that was why. Seven o'clock was a bit early for sleep even for me.

Sitting up sharply I felt the wine rushing to my head. I had always been a lightweight. One guy I had gone out to dinner with at college had told me I was the ultimate cheap date; I had slapped him before having to call Jasper to come pick me up.

That card was like a magnet. Once again I found myself stood in front of the counter I had placed it on, this time with no recollection of making a decision to get out of bed.

_Call him_. The wine was whispering to me. That was bad. The wine should not be speaking to me in any kind of fashion. The last time wine talked to me I had wound up flashing half of the college's baseball team.

"Hello?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice, my head darting round the room to see where it had come from.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Oh please God no. My cell phone! How did it end up in my hand? Who had I called?

A sinking feeling of dread flooded my stomach. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Oh, Bella. Hi."

It was official, I was going to die of mortification and Edward Cullen was to be witness to my downfall. "Edward?" I repeated, just in case this nightmare had changed in the last five seconds and I had merely drunk-dialled Jasper or Alice.

"Bella," the voice came back at me.

What was I meant to say? What could I say? I was just going to have to bluff my way through this call and then I would rip that card into tiny bitty pieces and then hide under my duvet for the next ten years.

"Hi Edward." Silence. "I'm calling because you gave me your card." Wow, I was bringing a whole new definition to the meaning of lame here.

"I did, didn't I?" The reply came back.

"Yeah," I answered.

No one spoke for about two minutes and I only knew that Edward was still on the line as I could hear him breathing. What was he waiting for? Oh right, he was probably waiting for me to say why I was really calling.

"So... So I thought maybe we could meet up," I started. "You know, for Christmas...or something?"

"We could," he replied.

Wow, I was really dying a slow death here. "Maybe we could meet up for a drink or something?" I added. "Or not?" Damn it, where was Alice? Why wasn't she here when I needed her?

"When did you want to meet?" He answered with a question. That was good. A question wasn't an outright negative.

"Like today or tomorrow? Or whenever?"

Once again there was a long pause and I feared that he had hung up on me. "Edward?"

"I could come over tonight. You'd need to give me your address to pick you up though."

Still in shock I reeled out my apartment's location, before hanging up without saying goodbye. Oh my God! I had just asked Edward Cullen out for a drink and he said yes and he was coming over to pick me up tonight.

_Tonight! _

He was coming tonight and I didn't know what time and I wasn't even dressed!

Sprinting for my room, I tripped over my shoes lying in the middle of the hallway and ended up sprawled on the carpet, wind completely knocked out of me. Heaving more air into my lungs, I took a moment to recuperate before being distracted by a buzzing coming from my hand. Oh right, my hand was still firmly clamped around my phone. Dazed, I pressed the answer button.

"Hi Bella! Happy Christmas Eve. How's Forks? And Charlie? I'm having such an amazing time out here, Jasper's parents are great. I love them already. And I love Jasper so much I might cry. You'll never guess what he got me for a pre-Christmas present?"

"I'm going out with Edward Cullen," I answered in the hope that saying it out loud would make it seem more real to me.

"It's this really gorgeous pendant and it's... what?!" Alice's shriek rung through my already traumatized head. Why did I ever think that wine was the answer?

"I'm going out tonight with Edward Cullen," I repeated. "And I have no clothes on."

"What do you mean you're going out with Edward Cullen? How are you going out with Edward Cullen? And I refuse to let you go if you're naked!"

"How exactly are you going to stop me if I did go naked?" I asked, curious as to how she would stop me leaving the apartment from all the way over in Texas.

"I would mentally pin you to the bed and tie you down," she answered smartly, then giggled. "And maybe I would then leave the door open for Edward to find you that way. He'd probably like that, wouldn't he?" I could practically hear her smug smile down the phone line.

I groaned. "Don't even joke about that. Knowing my luck it'll happen like that and I'll never be able to see him in person again."

"Bella," Alice's voice was hesitant. "How are you going out with him? I thought you hadn't seen him since school. I mean you'd tell me if you'd met up with him before wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course. I ran into him today in Starbucks and he gave me his number and asked if I wanted to do something tomorrow I should give him a call. That's all."

"Which begs the question, why aren't you back in Forks? They don't have a Starbucks there, it's far too primitive."

Giggling slightly hysterically, I recounted the trials of trying to dissuade Jake.

"Wow... and now you're going out with Edward. Does he know you used to have a massively embarrassing crush on him?"

"No!" I shouted. "And no-one's going to tell him, so he'll never find out. Ever!" I punctuated my sentence with a nod of the head, despite Alice not being able to see me. Actually I shouldn't have done that; the jarring movement sent the last lot of wine swirling through my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Alice..." I wailed. "I feel sick and I haven't got anything to wear and he's still so gorgeous and he had this leather jacket and I'm gonna make an idiot of myself in front of his I just know it." By this point I was now heaving in great gulps and sobs, resulting in a rather unattractive snorting noise. Great. Just great. Edward was now going to be forced out to drinks with a drunk, naked, snorting pig.

"Ok, Bella... Bella? Bella! Bella Swan you stop crying right now otherwise I'll come all the way back home and pull out your hair strand by strand!"

Sniffling and hiccupping, I tried to get my sobs under control. I liked my hair; it could be really pretty sometimes.

"Bella," Alice was now muttering into the phone. "Bella, do you still like Edward Cullen? Like you did in high school?"

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Is he still truly as gorgeous and hot as he used to be?"

"Better," I admitted.

"Then I say go for it!"

"Go for it?" I repeated questioningly. "What do you mean 'go for it'?"

"Well," Alice hesitated. I hated it when she did that. It usually meant she was scheming and everyone should beware when Alice is scheming. "You say you're not dressed yet, right?"

"Oh god. I'm naked. I'm naked and Edward's coming over and I don't know if I'll be ready in time."

"Relax Bella," she soothed. "Now listen to me and everything will run smoothly and you'll have a wonderful time out tonight."

"Okay," I agreed. Risky, yes, but at this point I was desperate enough that Alice's advice was actually welcomed for once and would be followed to the letter.

"Okay. Go to the pile of presents that I left for you and open the one shaped like a box."

"But Alice, it's not Christmas yet. I can't open..."

"You can if I say you can," she interjected. "It's my present, I get to say when you open it and I'm saying now."

Balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder, I ripped open the wrapping to reveal a box with the logo for...

"You bought me underwear for Christmas?!"

"I bought you high-class well-made underwear for Christmas. It's very important you have some beautiful lingerie that makes you feel like a princess, and La Perla can give you that. Besides, it's about time that you got laid and you can't do that if you're wearing grotty mismatched panties and bra."

"But Alice," I whispered, horrified at the thought of Edward even seeing this. "It's just a drink. It's not... Matching underwear will not be needed."

"Well it might."

"No, it really won't!"

Alice huffed loudly down the phone. "Look Bella, Edward may or may not end up seeing you in that underwear, but if it does go the way I think it will you'd be an idiot to not want to be seen in this stuff."

"But Alice..."

"Bella, old school friends don't have to have drinks with each other to catch up. You met in Starbucks, right? You could have quite easily found out all the information you wanted to know about each other over a cappuccino. Instead Edward Cullen has given you his number. He didn't have to do that. He could have palmed you off with a 'nice to see you again', but he didn't. That means he wants to see you. And if he wants to see you as much as I think he does, you'll need that underwear."

"How do know he wants to see me _that_ much?"

"When have you ever known me to be wrong, Bella? Trust me. You don't want to bet against me remember?"

"Okay..." I quietly agreed.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. Alright?" I practically shouted down the phone.

Alice once again let out one of her only-dogs-can-hear squeals. "Oh Bella, this is so exciting. Okay I want you to wear your skinny jeans and that royal blue top that shows off your boobs." Precisely the reason I'd never worn it. "And wear the white bra with the navy-blue trim with the matching panties. And leave your hair down. It always looks better down. Minimal eye make-up only. I want you to look healthy and natural. He'll love it!"

"Yes, master."

"And I want you to phone me as soon as you get home tonight. No, wait, make that tomorrow morning. Then if you want to stay over..." She giggled, completely disregarding any sarcasm I had flung at her.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?" she sighed, like I was causing her great inconvenience.

"Can I hang up and get dressed now?" As much I would have loved to carry on this conversation, I had no idea when Edward would be here and I needed to get ready.

"Of course. Merry Christmas, Bella. I'll give Jasper your love." She hung up on me and I sat there for a few seconds just holding the dead phone to my ear. I needed to move.

Right, clothes. Clothes I could do, having dressed myself for the best part of twenty-three years. Against my better judgment, I followed Alice's instructions to the letter and was reasonably pleased with how it all turned out. Although I did flush heavily at the thought that Edward may see what's underneath my clothes.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I grabbed my bag and jacket and ran to the door. Taking a deep breath, I swung it open, revelling the god in leather before me. "Edward."

He smirked at me before nodding at my legs. "You're wearing pants, good. You don't mind taking the bike, do you?"

Did I mind riding on a motorbike, straddling the seat with Edward Cullen's body between my thighs and my arms locked around his chest? "Not at all." I was immensely proud of myself over how calm I sounded saying that.

"There's this bar I know that's still open tonight. Plays decent music. You up for it?" The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and I was temporarily struck dumb by the sight. I nodded slowly rather than risk trying to talk.

"Let's go then."

Riding on the back of Edward's bike was everything I imagined and more. The more being that I hadn't accounted for the effect that the bike's vibrations would have on my body. Sliding off behind Edward my knees gave way beneath me. Edward's arms broke my fall before I ended up a heap in the parking lot.

"You alright?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

I blushed. "Yeah just... you know first time on a bike and all."

Edward's eyebrow stayed where it was and I felt my –brand new La Perla – panties get embarrassingly moist.

"Let's get a few drinks into you then, shall we? Toast Christmas and all?"

I nodded frantically in agreement. Yes, a drink. Drinks always helped. Except when they didn't. Which was the case two hours and several margaritas later. Edward was surprisingly easy to talk to, although that may have been the tequila speaking. He didn't say a lot himself, but let me rattle on about my college experience, my job at a publishing house and my friends here and back home in Forks. His eyes never left me, encouraging my talking with pertinent questions and offering succinct but honest answers to the questions I demanded of him.

By 10.30 I didn't just have a crush on Edward, I was full-blown in love with the man. Although I have to say, I was also in deep lust with him. Every word that left his mouth, every time he licked his lips after a sip of his beer, every time he ran his fingers through his hair, left me squirming in my seat as I desperately tried to relieve some of the pressure heating up within me.

And I swear the bastard knew. Every wriggle I made was accompanied by one of those slow crooked grins – another turn on – and every now and then he would extend those perfect (orgasm-inducing) fingers to sweep my hair out of my face.

As he lifted his hand to signal another round to the waitress, I studied his arms and the ink that swirled across them. He had removed his jacket earlier in the evening, leaving me to gawk at the muscle definition of his chest and arms so clearly defined through his tight black shirt. Reaching a finger out cautiously, I traced round one of the designs, aware that Edward was now scrutinizing me closely.

Scooting round the booth, I ran my hand slowly up his arm, wanting to see the tattoos concealed by the fabric that covered them. Logic would have told me that I wouldn't be doing this, feeling up Edward's arm, if it wasn't for the alcohol, but I didn't care. I was completely fascinated.

"Bella," he growled, warningly. Shocked out of my fascination with his ink, I glanced up at his face, freezing when I saw the look of lust that had descended upon it.

Lust. Edward lusted for me.

This notion gave me confidence where previously I had none. Well, that and the margaritas. Smiling in what I hoped was a seductive manner, I licked my lips before leaning in towards Edward's ear. "I want to see the rest of these."

"Do you now?" Pulling back, I was hit by the double-whammy of the eyebrow and the crooked smirk. This just wouldn't do. I had geared myself up for this and was now determined that I would have Edward Cullen. And despite what my body was begging for, I would not let him have me first.

Leaning forward, I flashed him a glimpse of my super-enhanced cleavage and was satisfied to see his eyes dart downwards, before flicking back up to my face. His eyes were now dark with want and I found myself unconsciously panting as I leaned in towards him. "How about we get out of here?"

Edward stood up sharply, grabbing my hand and pulling me swiftly towards the exit, ignoring the waitress who had come to deliver our latest round of drinks. Reaching his bike, he lifted me up so I was straddling the seat... and then his lips were on me.

When I had previously fantasized about kissing Edward I had imagined slow romantic kisses where each meeting of our lips signified a promise to our relationship.

Screw romance! Edward demanded and I gave, our mouths frantically working against each other. My hands were fisted in his jacket, whilst one of his gripped my hair and the other...

_Oh God!_

His fingers pinched and plucked roughly at my nipples over the top of my clothes, before sliding down my stomach, past the waistband of my jeans and into my panties, where they began rubbing my clit. Throwing my head back, I moaned and hitched as I tried to refill my lungs with oxygen. With my head tilted back Edward lunged for my neck, sucking and kissing and biting.

A coil was winding tighter and tighter in my stomach and grabbing fistfuls of that glorious copper hair, I dragged Edward's mouth back up to my own. Crying out into his mouth, I felt myself come undone and for a moment it felt like I'd blacked out completely.

Edward stroked my hair as I came down, brushing soothing little kisses over my forehead, cheeks and nose. Still panting, I opened my eyes and flushed when I saw the look of hunger on his face.

"You're so fucking hot when you cum." He slowly withdrew his hand from my jeans, sticking his fingers in his mouth and moaning around them. "I can't wait to taste you either."

I ducked my head as he ran a wet finger down my red-hot cheek. "Tell me, Bella." I nearly fainted at the sound of him growling my name. "How far down does this blush go?"

My eyes fluttered slightly before dropping even further, until I realised that I was staring him in the crotch... and the bulge I could see was getting substantially bigger. Reaching out a hand, I went to brush against the ridge, only to find my fingers firmly gripped within his, preventing me from touching him.

"No," he growled demandingly. I whimpered slightly. "If we do this, we do this properly. I'm not gonna fuck in the parking lot in front of some dive." My eyes jolted up to meet his heated gaze – I had completely forgotten where we were. "So," he enunciated clearly, "your place or mine?"

"Yours," I breathed. While it didn't really matter to me where we ended up, as long as we ended up somewhere, I was curious to see what his place would look like. Unravel the mystery that was Edward a little bit.

Placing one last hard kiss on my lips, Edward swung his leg over the bike in front of me and I sidled forward slightly to press my body against his, crushing my breasts against his back. Being so closely connected, I felt Edward take a deep breath before kick-starting the engine. And then there were the vibrations. Sweet Jesus, the vibrations.

I was so caught up in the ripples that the bike kicked up in my body that I barely noticed when it stopped and Edward lifted me off the saddle. Clutching my arms around his neck, I hitched myself up his body, wrapping my legs around his hips and rubbing myself against his steel cock as he hissed at the pressure.

Fumbling our way inside, the door had only just swung shut when I found myself pressed against the wall, Edward grinding into me, his mouth alternating between groaning and sucking my neck. I attacked his in return and he spun around with me still clinging tightly to him. Our grinding never stopped and we both faltered as my clit bumped against the seam of his jeans.

Edward staggered forward before collapsing to his knees in front of a fireplace. Lowering me gently onto my back, he settled over me, staring in what looked like wonder at my still clothed body.

In that moment, the atmosphere changed. Our movements becoming less frantic, more tender. Propping himself up on his elbows, Edward kissed me, gently this time. If the kiss before had been designed to stir me up, this kiss was designed to make me melt. Cupping Edward's face in my hands, I traced his features, trying to memorize him. Sweeping across his forehead, my thumbs caressing his cheekbones, one finger reaching up to flick at the ring which pierced through one eyebrow.

"Bella," he whispered against my mouth. "You are so incredibly perfect. More wonderful than I imagined."

Staring up at him I felt that this moment was a truly momentous one. Edward Cullen thought I was perfect.

Smiling softly up at his surprisingly vulnerable-looking face, I tried hard not to blush again. "You're not so bad yourself, you know." His smile met my own as he leaned down to nip at my lips. "Besides," I began, amazing confident for once. "I've heard that perfection improves with fewer clothes on."

I don't know where this boldness was coming from, but I liked it. I think it was the La Perla underwear.

And just like that, we were back to ravaging each other, hands fumbling and teeth gnashing as we fought to rid ourselves of our clothes.

Hoisting me up slightly, my shirt went flying and before I knew it Edward's mouth was on my lace-covered nipples whilst his hands worked to shed me of my jeans. Too desperate for hesitations, I kicked my boots off myself, hearing the thud as one of them hit the sofa we were lying next to.

Once my jeans were off, Edward raised himself up to stare at my half-naked form. "Fucking beautiful," I heard him whisper. I was going to kiss Alice the next time I saw her. God bless La Perla.

Running my eyes over Edward, I noticed that whilst I was already down to my underwear, he still had all his clothes on, barring his boots which lay abandoned near the front door.

Practically tackling him, I slid his jacket down his arms before tearing his t-shirt off...

...and that beautiful chest was laid bare in front of me.

Swirls of ink covered ripped muscles and for a moment I was struck completely dumb.

I snapped out of it when Edward reached for me again. Abruptly pushing him backwards, I attacked him. Sliding my body up his, I kissed, nipped and sucked every indentation, blemish and mark, while he groaned and flexed beneath me.

Skimming his hands up my back, I felt a pinch before the straps of my bra loosened around my shoulders. Unwilling to abandon his torso for now, I drew my bra out from between us and pushed my now bare chest onto his. We both hissed at the contact and if my nipples weren't hard enough already, they could now cut glass.

Shifting upwards slightly, my legs fell on either side of his so I was straddling his hips, our groins once again unconsciously grinding against each other. Sitting up, my fingers began to map out the patterns of ink which appeared to cover the majority of his body. As I did so, Edward's fingers also began to move, tracing circles around my breasts which grew ever smaller as they reached the centres.

"Such pretty nipples," he crooned, sending me into spasms of pleasure at the sounds. "So pink and ripe and delicate." He pinched them, causing me to buck violently against him.

"No!" I commanded, gaining enough control briefly to pin his hands on either side of his head. "I said I wanted to look," I demanded rather petulantly.

How the man could look so smug and self-satisfied when pinned to the ground, I don't know, but Edward managed it.

"Well then," he tucked his hands behind his head, looking far too relaxed for my liking. "As you wish, my Lady. Look away."

I scanned the tattoos that I was so fascinated with. Tribal symbols, a mountain lion crawling down one side, a crucifix. And there, right over his heart...

...a swan – its graceful neck curved round with its wings partially unfurled.

Mesmerized, I reached out towards it, only for my fingers to be gripped tightly before they made contact.

I gazed curiously up at Edward. His heated look of lust was still there, but now it had company. Fear. Concern. _Yearning? _

"It's a swan," I stated rather stupidly.

"Yes."

"My surname is Swan."

"Yes." Edward's face was now inscrutable, almost as if he was waiting for me to say something else.

So I went with the only thing I could think to say. "It's pretty."

Edward huffed, sitting up abruptly with me still straddling his lap. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella..." he began, before pausing then trying again. "Bella... Ask me when I got that tattoo. Ask me why I got it." He seemed to be pleading with me, willing me into grasping something that my intoxicated brain couldn't handle right now.

"When did you get that tattoo?" I repeated slowly.

Propping his weight on one hand, Edward ran the other through the strands of my hair, resting his forehead against mine. "I got that done during senior year at Forks."

The position he had drawn us into felt quietly intimate, cocooned enough for me to ask the next question. "Why did you get that tattoo, Edward?"

He brushed his lips against mine, once, then twice, before answering, as if he thought I would disappear after. "I got it for you," he breathed. "I got it because you were perfect then, like you're perfect now and I wanted a piece of you, any part I could get, next to my heart."

It was official. This was a dream. There was no way I was actually living this outside of my imagination.

"Bella...?" Edward sounded scared, something I'd never thought I would hear in his voice. "Please tell me what you're thinking. Please."

"You never talked to me." I pulled back so I could gaze at his face properly.

He smiled sardonically at that. "You were the only person I ever spoke to outside of Emmett and Rosalie. No-one else mattered enough to speak to."

I was bewildered. "But..."

"Bella, I was in a bad place right then. I was in no position to offer you anything."

I was strangely comforted by this. "But you are now?"

Edward's mouth twisted into a half-smile, half-grimace. "No."

I was almost about to cry at this pronouncement before he continued. "But now I've found you again... I'm not strong enough to stay away from you anymore."

I turned this over in my mind, whilst Edward waited patiently.

_Wait! Why was I hesitating?!_

I'd wanted Edward since high school and by his account he'd wanted me for just as long. And it was Christmas damn it and for once I was going to get what I wanted.

Once again, I lunged for him, only to find myself pinned on the rug again with Edward on top of me.

"No, Bella," he chided gently, pulling my lower lip between his, before biting down gently. "I thought I said I wanted to taste you properly."

Before I knew it he was gone from my mouth, his perfect lips marking a trail down my body as those clever fingers swept away my panties.

I gasped and tensed my body as his tongue ran up my folds and flicked over my clit. Throwing my head back I gave into the sensations that Edward and his – magic, incredible – tongue were drawing from my body. My form bucked beneath his mouth, but Edward shifted his palms to press down on my hips, stopping my uncontrollable need to be closer to him. Pinned down and subjected to his ministrations it was less than a minute before I felt the familiar tightening in my lower stomach and my body was racked by tremors. Edward seemed to instinctively know this, concentrating all his efforts on my swollen nub before plunging two fingers into me. I shrieked, then babbled his name incoherently as they stroked against my g-spot sending me hurtling over the edge.

I had had a reasonable number of orgasms in my life – unfortunately with most of them being self-induced – but I could already say that these new Edward-orgasms were better than any other kind. Before I had always been left with a reasonably pleasant afterglow which dissipated quickly, but these... I lost all feeling in my lower extremities, all reason in my mind and was sent soaring high whilst tremors of pleasure crashed and receded through my body like waves.

Edward caressed my sides gently as my chest heaved, bringing me slowly back down to earth. It was moments like this that I saw the contradictions in Edward. Most of the time he gave off an unapproachable aura of twisted self-loathing and disdain; but in the quiet moments like this, he was gentle and (almost) loving.

The way he stroked my body back to life, the soft kisses he dotted across my face, his murmurs of how I was 'perfect' and 'beautiful' and how I 'took his breath away' when I came – I felt like a goddess.

At some point during my post-orgasmic haze Edward had shifted us so I was now sprawled on top of him, my face nestled into his neck, whilst his hand soothed up and down my back. I idly noticed that he still had his jeans on and that the bulge in his jeans was still present, but my limbs still weren't obeying any commands I was sending to them, so that problem would have to be solved just as soon as I could move again.

In the still of the night, the chimes of a clock in the house rang out and I counted the bells up to twelve.

"It's Christmas," I whispered and Edward hummed in agreement.

His hand came under my chin, tipping my face up to meet his. Giving me a sweet slow kiss, I felt, rather than heard, him speak. "Would you like to spend the day with me?"

Drawing my face out of his hands, I smiled excitedly at him. "Really? You really want to spend Christmas with me?"

The crooked smile was back and my thighs shifted to relieve the pressure that was building within me once again.

Shifting the heel of his hand to press against my centre, Edward beamed back at me. His smile lit up his face, completely transforming it so he looked like a lot younger and far less jaded. It was a complete contrast to the debauchery that his hand was currently implementing.

"Yes," I giggled, stretching out along his body. "Yes, I'd love to spend the day with you."

Feeling him press against my stomach, I suddenly remembered that whilst I had come twice so far, Edward had yet to get any relief.

He groaned loudly as I licked up the length of his neck, pausing to nibble on the lobe of his ear. Feeling bold all of a sudden, I whispered in his ear, "How about we make this Christmas extra special?"

Edward growled, sending shivers up my spine, and launched himself upwards to a standing position. Grabbing my ass in his hands, he hoisted me up his body, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist.

Carrying me around the furniture, we entered Edward's bedroom. Nuzzling my nose against his, Edward gave me a light butterfly kiss before throwing me onto his bed. I bounced a couple of times before being pounced upon Edward, who immediately began sucking and biting at my neck.

The urgency was back again. Edward's hands wandered everywhere he could reach sending me into hiccupping-gasps which he then caught in his own mouth as he devoured me. My own fingers raced down his bare chest. At this point my only objective was to have skin-to-skin contact with him. I needed those jeans off.

Popping the button and tearing the zip down, I scrambled to push the denim over his hips. He assisted me by raising himself off my body to rip them off his legs.

He was beautiful naked. Every single part of him was absolutely stunning. With a whimper I curled my palm around the back of his head and pulled him back down to lay on top of me. We both moaned as our bodies aligned and I wriggled underneath him until his cock was nestled between my folds.

Edward shifted against me slightly causing me to let out a needy cry as he slid through my wetness and bumped against my clit.

Positioning himself at my entrance, Edward gripped my hair, tilting my face upwards so that my bleary eyes met his heated stare. "Bella... do we need... are you protected?" His voice was strained and I revelled in the edge of need that laced his voice.

"Yes," I gasped, my hands now clawing at his hair and back as I frantically tried to make him move. "Yes... I'm on the pill... Edward... Please, I need you inside me..."

I didn't have to ask twice, as Edward suddenly surged forward and filled me completely. We both paused at the sensation and I nearly cried at the intensity of the pleasure that flooded through me.

"God, Bella. You feel..."

Edward chose not to finish, instead drawing himself out of me before pushing back in sharply. Reason was lost to lust as our bodies frantically pushed and pulled at each other.

Edward's body was propped up on his elbows to give him more leverage, whilst my nails alternated between scratching through his hair and tearing down his back. The room was awash with a symphony of grunting, gasps and murmured curses.

"Edward," I exhaled. Suddenly I was spiralling upwards once more – my third orgasm of the evening. "Oh God, Edward," I was screaming his name by now.

Thrusting once, then twice more, Edward found his own release and whispered my name as every part of his body tensed. I gently ran my fingers down the cords of muscles evident in his arms and neck.

Panting heavily, with his breaths echoing mine, he lowered himself gently to one side of my body, one of his legs and arms flung over me with his head cradled in the crook of my shoulder. Soft puffs of air against my skin tickled slightly whilst he once again soothed my body down after its high.

"Bella," he mumbled, half asleep already. "Stay. Please."

I smiled up at the ceiling, which then turned into a yawn. Turning my face to his, I traced over his cheekbones as my eyes began to flutter tiredly. _Edward wanted me to stay! He wants to spend Christmas with me!_

Softly kissing his eyelids, I whispered gently, "Of course I'll stay. I'll always stay."

Snuggling down against Edward, I began drifting into unconsciousness. Just before the darkness of sleep took me, I heard Edward speak again.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."


End file.
